


You Are Not Who Loves You

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, probably seriously ooc i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: A friend has been staying with you since his relationship break-up.





	You Are Not Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a challenge ngl; i haven't written bandfic in like maybe two years, but my bestie wanted me to write about her boys. this is for you, viccy!!
> 
> title from save rock and roll by fall out boy

Pete was Patrick’s new roommate - they hadn’t been friends for more than a month before Pete turned up with only an overnight bag stuffed full roughly. “I got kicked out.”   
  
Patrick still isn’t sure if he’s made a mistake or not, because Pete is unlike any roommate he’s ever had. Pete wasn’t lazy, but he was lethargic and definitely messy, to Patrick’s distaste; almost never cleaning up after himself. He slept in and played the fucking  _ bass  _ of all instruments, and he was awake until the early mornings.

Patrick hated it.  
  
He wanted Pete to stay, though. He, slowly, became used to having Pete in his personal bubble and didn’t want him to leave now that he was there. He stopped responding to the rambles of “I promise I’ll be gone soon” and “I just need to find another job, and then I’ll be out of your hair, Trick.”   
  
An afternoon almost two months into their new arrangement, Patrick collapsed on the couch with a bottle of water and his acoustic guitar, ignoring how Pete was mumbling under his breath to his notebook. “We should talk.”   
  
Pete looked at him, almost studying him before jolting up. “Is this about moving? Because I’ve nearly got enough money saved-”   
  
“I don’t want you to move out.”   
  
Pete blinked. “You don’t?”   
  
Patrick sipped his water, a terrible nervous habit. “You’re not deaf, c’mon… You alright to stay, if you want.”   
  
Pete looked like he wanted to ask more, but gave Patrick a long once over and decided against it. “Well, you have your gee-tar.”   
  
“I hate that you named my guitar!”


End file.
